When Wendy is Gone
by Lil-filly007
Summary: Wendy's great, great, great grandaughter wishs Peter Pan would take her away. She is much like Wendy she is told as she loves to tell stroies & she doesn't want to grow up but she is also very different as she is willing to sacrifice alot more.
1. Off to Dreamland

A/N: First Peter Pan Fic! It's ALL for Nat (Willow23) & Amy (Hold Me Up) two of my best Friends. I love u guys!!! And Jeremy et Orlando! I'm not a very good writer so yeah! You have 2 use your imagination 4 this story to work!  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~ "Once upon a time there was a boy named Peter, Peter Pan. He was a wonderful boy, a charming boy, a boy who had no feels as he choose not too, a boy that always wanted to be a boy and to have fun but the most important fact about Peter was he was always a boy & he always would be." A young blonde British girl was sitting in her nursery starring out of the window into the starry night sky, thinking, thinking wistfully about the stories her great, great, great grandmother, Wendy, had told her great, great grandmother & she had told her great grandmother whom had told her grandmother who passed it down to mother who in turn had told her. Hearing of the adventure, romance, fighting but most of all the flying made it the perfect place in her mind. How she wished Peter would visit the window once again as he had so long ago when he had meet Wendy. As Wendy had said he loved to hear stories & she loved to tell them. The girl had been told she was very much like Wendy, she loved to tell stories, didn't want to grow up. There were a few small differences, she was much prettier than Wendy (Her teeth fitted her mouth!) & was crenately more willing to leave all she knew & owned behind to go away to Neverland. She continued thinking of every detail of the story as the blackness of sleep took her for a night a dreaming. ~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~ A/n: Just a short pro Hope u like it Nat. 


	2. Peter?

A/N: Back. I like this story, because it's fun to write not because it is any good. Well on with the story.  
A young British girl was dreaming peacefully next to the only large window in her nursery. Dreaming of all the adventures she wished to have. She awoke with a start, there must have been a loud noise as no one was there. At least she couldn't see anyone. A tapping noise could be heard in the quiet of night & she listened intently. 'Where was it coming from? Who was doing it?' were few of many questions racing through her mind. To her shock she could make out a male figure through the curtain. Her heart jumping with joy. 'Could it be him? Could Peter have come for her?' she wondered excitedly. She edged closer to the curtain and slowly pulled it back. "Peter?" she whispered. "Wendy?" she heard him reply. She flung open the window and a boy who looked her age flew in. "Peter Pan," she whispered to herself. "Wendy, you look different. The nursery it, it has changed so much!" Peter exclaimed excited. He continued, "Where are-" "Peter."the girl cut him off. "Yes, Wendy?" "I'm not Wendy." "Who are you? Why are you in Wendy's nursery?" Peter repiled beginning to go off. "Peter clam down. I am Wendy's great, great, great granddaughter." "Hello, I am Peter Pan. What is your name?" (A/N: He I am-ed Amy!!!!) "I'm Haladay Tiannah Lacey Sumpter." "Where is Wendy?" "She's gone." "Gone?" "Dead, she died a long time ago." "No! It can not be true!" Haladay reached out to comfort Peter but her hand passed through him. Sudden she fell a falling sensation and awoke, on the floor under the window. "What a dream," she sighed.  
  
A/N: Sumpter was the first last name that popped into my head so yeah cause I was Peter Paning. 


	3. Back to Good

A/N: Ash how can you not know about state of origin! I'm going 2 have a serious talk 2 u at school tomorrow! K, Time to write.  
Haladay dragged herself into her beautiful wooden four poster bed and slowly drifted back to sleep. The vicious grip of a nightmare soon took her. She saw a face the seemed all too familiar. Eyes as blue as forget me nots flashed infront of her as she tossed and turned uneasily. A boy hovered outside the single window looking into what was formally known as the Darling nursery with a tiny fairy by his side. He hadn't visited this place for a long time, though he wasn't sure how long exactly. The window was open but he did not dare to enter. There was someone in the bed. He hoped it was Wendy. He had been to many places, heard many things and listened. He loved to listen and even with everything he had heard and remembered he had never forgotten Wendy. A familiar tune popped into his head. He hummed it quietly. The person in the bed stirred. Peter was sure not to move. She settled and Peter began to sing the song he was previously been humming in a hushed voice, "There's no-" At this precise moment she mumbled something in her sleep, "Back to good." Peter could just make it out. "Let's go," Tink whispered in his ear sprinkling a little fairy dust on his shoulder. "Tink she was singing with me. Singing my song!" Peter exclaimed. "Don't be silly Peter. Now let's go!" Tink said frustrated. "Fine!" Peter sighed. Tink turned and flew away. Peter also flew away though with hesitation. Haladay woke with a start and sat bolt up right in her bed. 'It was just a dream,' she thought to herself though she was not completely sure that the dream had woken her. She took a deep breath to relax. It didn't really help but she told herself it did. She looked out her window and out to the first rays of morning sun peeping over the small houses and shops that were visible from the window. 'No use going back to sleep now,' she decided in her head. (A/N) The song in this story (Peter's song) is Back to Good from the Matchbox Twenty album 'Yourself our someone like you'! Here are the lyrics in full. Read them if you intent on reading the rest of this story!!! You don't have to though.  
  
It's nothing, It's so normal you just stand there I could say so much but I don't go there cuz want to I was thinking if you were lonely maybe we could leave here and no one would know at leaast not to the point that we would think so  
  
everyone here, knows everyone here is thinking about somebody else it's best if we all keep it under our heads I couldn't tell, if anyone here was feeling the way I do but I'm loonely now, and I don't know how to get it back to good  
  
this don't mean that, yon own me this ain't no good , in fact it's phony as hell but things worked out just like you want too if you see me out you don't me try to trun your head, try to give me some room to figure out just what I'm going to do  
  
everyone here, hates everyone here for doing just like they do it's best if we all keep this quiet instead and I couldn't tell, why everyone here was doing me like they do but I'm sorry now, and I don't know how to get it back to good  
  
everyoone here, is wondering what it's like to with soomebody else everyone here's to blame, everyone here gets caught up in the pleaasure of the pain, everyone hides shades of shame, but looking inside we're the same we're the same and we're all grown now, but we don't know how to geet it back to good  
  
everyone here, knows everyone here is thinking 'bout somebody else it's best if we all keep it under our heads I couldn't tell, if anyone here was feeling the way I do butit's over now, and I don't know how, it's over now there's no getting back to good.  
  
To my under breath very few reviewers Rainbow Giltter Very long review. Ash your crazy, but you know that. Lily-james-potter2004 Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoied this chapter. 


End file.
